Mawar Hitam
by ChuaChuAi
Summary: Naruto sudah terlanjur mencintai Sasuke. Dan sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Bahkan jika itu adalah kematian. [SasuNaru, warning inside]
PERINGATAN KERAS!

Cerita ini mengandung unsur BL/Boy×Boy/Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Perselingkuhan, Gore (hanya sebagai pemanis), Plot Twist, dan Ending yang tidak diharapkan. Mohon tidak membaca jika pada akhirnya hanya akan memberikan hujatan. Ini peringatan!

…

Hari ini cerah. Namun tidak dengan hatinya. Mengetahui orang sangat dicintai mendua, ia menangis dalam keheningan. Naruto Uzumaki namanya. Hatinya terasa sangat ngilu saat mengetahui kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha, berselingkuh dengan sahabat baiknya, Sakura Haruno.

Berkali-kali ia menepuk dadanya. Berharap rasa sesak itu menghilang. Namun tidak, perasaan itu masih bercokol di hatinya. Tidak mau pergi, tidak mau hilang.

Pandangannya tanpa sengaja tertuju pada pigura besar yang menempel di dinding. Foto dirinya dan Sasuke. Sedang tersenyum lebar (walau Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis namun sarat akan kebahagiaan) dan bergandengan tangan.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto selalu hidup sendiri. Itulah yang membuatnya sangat tergantung pada Sasuke. Sasuke seperti cahaya baginya.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup kehilangan orang tua, bahkan sebelum ia melihat mereka. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Ya! Sasuke tidak boleh pergi. Sasuke tidak boleh mengetahuinya!

Naruto membulatkan tekadnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah pisau dapur. Di genggamnya pisau tersebut. Seolah pisau itu adalah benda yang berharga.

"Ah, lagi. Kau selalu ada kala aku membutuhkanmu." Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Naruto. Matanya berkilat.

Seperti bunga mawar hitam. Kematian akan terjadi, namun ia tidak akan membiarkan perpisahan menyentuh hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tidak akan.

Ini akan sangat menarik.

…

Sakura memandang ponselnya sambil sesekali menghela napas. Rasanya sangat berat, namun ia tidak bisa diam saja.

Walaupun ini akan membuat mereka berpisah sekalipun, setidaknya Sasuke harus mengetahuinya.

Dielusnya perut yang sedikit membuncit. Walaupun begitu, telah ada kehidupan lain di dalamnya. Senyum bahagia membingkai wajah cantiknya.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan pandangan Sakura. Mungkin itu Sasuke. Ia memang meminta Sasuke untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya. Entah kenapa firasatnya jadi tak enak. Tetapi firasat hanyalah firasat. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Ya, Sakura percaya itu.

Ia membuka pintu, namun tak menemukan siapapun. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mungkin orang iseng.

Saat akan menutup pintu, ia melihat secarik kertas di lantai dekat kursi di teras rumahnya.

Ia berjalan dan mengambil kertas itu. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Di tempat biasanya," ia membaca surat itu, "Sasuke."

Sedikit heran, Sakura tetap menuruti apa yang ditulis Sasuke. Ia tetap pergi ke tempat yang diminta Sasuke. Tanpa mengetahui malaikat kematian mengikutinya.

…

Dan apa yang ia lihat hanya hamparan padang rumput. Dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran. Burung menari-nari di angkasa. Kupu-kupu hinggap di bunga. Sesekali terlihat kelinci sedang melompat kesana-kemari. Dan sebuah pohon besar sebagai pemanis. Benar-benar tempat yang sangat indah.

Sangat cocok untuk dijadikan tempat berkencan.

Mungkin Sasuke terlambat. Walaupun Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat orang lain menunggu, tetapi ia tetaplah manusia. Dan Sakura memakluminya.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya, membuat Sakura mengukir senyuman. Ia berbalik dan, "Sasu - Naruto?" yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Sasuke, melainkan Naruto. Sedang tersenyum lebar dengan pisau di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

…

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Sambil sesekali menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Hatinya berbunga-bunga saat ini. Tangannya berada di saku celana, memegang suatu benda berbentuk kotak. Ia akan melamar kekasihnya, Naruto.

Sebelum itu, ia akan menemui Sakura. Meminta pendapat, sekaligus membicarakan sesuatu. Itu yang dikatakan Sakura. Di tempat biasa.

Kini ia telah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Namun, bukan rambut gulali yang menyapanya. Lebih buruk dari itu, rambut gulali dengan merah pekat yang menghiasi.

Di hadapannya kini terbaring seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya, Sakura, dengan banyak-tidak, tetapi sangat banyak luka di tubuhnya. Luka yang menghiasi benar-benar merusak kulit halusnya. Kulit putihnya dihiasi warna merah darah. Perutnya terkoyak. Jari manis di tangan kanannya hilang, tempat di mana sebuah cincin emas seharusnya berada. Mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap kosong ke arah langit, dengan bibir yang robek.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tubuhnya mematung, sulit untuk digerakkan. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu hari terindah, justru menjadi malapetaka.

"Sasuke?" suara lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya. Suara yang sangat ia sukai.

Membalikkan tubuh, ia bertemu sosok terkasih yang juga mematung. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke tetap diam. Namun ada satu kejanggalan yang ia rasakan. "Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura-chan meneleponku. Suaranya terdengar ketakutan. Jadi aku langsung pergi ke sini. D-dan… aku tidak tahu ini akan terjadi. K-kalau aku datang lebih cepat, mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkannya."

Sasuke memandang sendu ke arah Naruto. Bagaimanapun Sakura juga salah satu teman baik Naruto. Ia pasti sangat kehilangan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. Tubuh kekasihnya sedikit bergetar ketakutan. Ia pasti mengalami trauma. Dan Naruto membutuhkannya.

Tangannya direntangkan untuk menyambut tubuh sang terkasih. Namun yang dirasakan bukanlah tubuh hangat yang setiap malam selalu berada di pelukannya. Melainkan sebuah benda yang menusuk perutnya.

"A-apa yang…" pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada pisau yang di genggam Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mau mengerti. Kenapa Naruto begitu tega melakukannya?

"Kenapa aku tega? Kenapa aku melakukannya? Apa aku tidak mencintaimu lagi? Apa aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi?" seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Sasuke, Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap kosong seolah tak ada kehidupan.

Pantas saja Naruto bisa berada di sini. Seingatnya ia tak pernah mengajak Naruto kemari. Justru ia merencanakan tempat ini sebagai tempat pelamaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu." hanya itu yang bisa ia dengar sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih segalanya. Namun di detik-detik terakhirnya, ia bisa melihat si pirang menangis. Dan seorang pria dengan rambut merah tak jauh dari lokasi mereka.

…

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya." bukan sebuah pertanyaan, namun kenyataan. Naruto tetap bergeming menatap tubuh Sasuke yang terkulai lemas.

"Aku pikir kau mencintainya." Naruto masih tetap diam.

"Kau sudah membunuh banyak orang."

"Aku melakukan ini juga untukmu, Sasori." Sasori, pria yang dimaksud mengembangkan senyum. "Kau memang yang terbaik."

"Aku tahu."

Sasori tergelak. Laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu sungguh menarik. Tidak salah jika ia menjatuhkan hatinya pada si pirang.

"Padahal kau tahu Sasuke tidak berselingkuh."

"Hm."

"Dasar muka dua."

"Diamlah, Sasori!"

Sekali lagi Sasori tergelak. Namun ia hentikan ketika matanya tertuju pada tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring lemas di rerumputan. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku ingin Sasuke tetap berada di sampingku." jawab Naruto seraya membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, "Itu bukan hal yang sulit," Sasori berjalan mendekati Naruto, "untukmu akan kulakukan," dan mengecup bibir Naruto, "sayang."

"Ayo pulang."

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

.

I LOVE PLOT TWIST 💙💜💙💚❤


End file.
